


The Way He Says "Bill"

by TeaB



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, english fucks me up, something i wrote while in the library, why the fuck is Bill's name only one syllable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaB/pseuds/TeaB
Summary: But what Bill loved most about his name was how it sounded when Dipper spoke it. The way the syllables left Dippers plump lips always sent shiver down his non-existent spine.





	The Way He Says "Bill"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being hit by sudden inspiration in a public library like months ago but i finally decided to finish it and post it for all to see. So i hope you enjoy it.

Bill's name was something that he loved about himself. It might have not been his original name but it was his favorite. It was so simple and calm and normal and honestly, was a refreshing contrast to his normally chaotic and complex self. Plus, it somewhat deceived those who summoned him into false safety. 'With a name like Bill, he couldn't be that dangerous, 'they would think while Bill would laugh knowing they couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

 

But what Bill loved most about his name was how it sounded when Dipper spoke it. The way the syllables left Dippers plump lips always sent shiver down his non-existent spine. No matter what form Bill was in, triangle, human, or illusion in the Mindscape, none of it mattered as Bill’s name coming from Dipper was better than any soul he could cheat from a deal. 

 

The days where Bill wasn’t making any deals or endangering the human existence, Bill would spend his time thinking of all the ways Dipper said his name. 

 

“Bill,” Dipper would say, simply to get his attention.

 

“Bill.” Dipper would pronounce in a firm tone, condoning any whatever bad action Bill had just performed.

 

“Bill,” Dipper would remind, stopping Bill from performing any harmful acts on himself.

 

“Bill!” Dipper would scream with disgust, not pleased at all with the sight of Bill’s diet of humans.

 

“Bill!” Dipper would scream, but this time with pleasure laced in his voice as Bill relentlessly showed him how fond he was of him the human intercourse. 

 

“Bill.” Dipper would promise, with sweet words pledging his commitment to this relationship.

 

“Bill?” Dipper would question whenever he could feel Bill’s presence watching him but not see him as he knew that it was the demon’s favorite past to to observe his human. 

 

“Bill.” Dipper would interject, stopping Bill from murdering the poor fool who tried to flirt with him.

 

“Bill,” Dipper would wince out in pain whenever Bill lost it in the heat of the moment though he secretly like the rough treatment.

 

“Bill!” Dipper would cheer, encouraging his boyfriend on whatever activity he attempted to partake in, even if he lacked the proper skill to win.

 

“Bill,” Dipper would confess, letting Bill hear about all his anxieties, taking comfort when Bill wrapped himself around him, acting as the perfect blanket for Dipper. 

 

“Bill!” Dipper would cry out whenever Bill lost control and lashed out at him.

 

“Bill.” Dipper would whisper, followed by words of reassurance, soothing Bills worries about  the wounds inflicted on by his partner.

 

“Bill~” Dipper would sing, humming out the tunes he knew would calm down his blonde.

 

“Bill!” Dipper would proclaim with awe whenever Bill shared new knowledge about the mysteries of the universe.

 

“Bill~” Dipper would purr seductively, promises of pleasure attached with, successfully making the demon’s blood run south and convincing the dream demon to spend the night in throws of passion.

 

“BILL!” Dipper would shout with hate, no longer wanting to put up with all the crap the Bill threw at him. 

 

“Bill…” Dipper would inquire, awkwardly shuffling his around in place, not exactly sure how he should bring up an unpleasant topic.

 

“Bill,” Dipper would beg, trying to get Bill to understand why he chose to end the toxic relationship they had. 

“Bill!” Dipper would cry out with surprise, trying to move away from Bill’s grasp, knowing how dangerous the demon could be when enraged.

 

“Bill!” Dipper would screech out, pain evident in his voice as Bill scratched and bite him, forcefully marking him as his and claiming with a twisted voice how he could never leave. 

 

“B-bill,” Dipper would choke out, breath coming short as Bill’s hands forcefully stopped his intake of air by closing them around his throat.

 

“Bill…” Dipper would whisper out with his last breath, accepting his fate and forgiving Bill as he knew the demon never meant to do any of this as tears from the blond fell down his face, the varying whispers of sorry being the last sound heard as all life left him.

 

“Bill.” Dipper would say, only being heard inside Bill’s mind, his soul forever living within the demon because Bill could never let go of the one person he had ever loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was short, but i hope you liked reading it. Tell me what you thought of it, or if they are any mistakes i need to fix.


End file.
